


Scenes that Wont be in the Podcast:

by stipulativeTzigane



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Gen, my friendship with Prose is over Dialog is my new best friend, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipulativeTzigane/pseuds/stipulativeTzigane
Summary: A collection of scene ideas for Dungeons and Daddies that will be non-cannon by the time I get around to writing the context for them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Scenes that Wont be in the Podcast:

**Author's Note:**

> An idea about Glenn confronting Bill.
> 
> **Writen after Episode 53**

** And you go to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, you (just you, Glenn) find yourself in a familiar realm. It's the purple place that the Omega Dads contacted you in back before prison.  **

_ Oh shit. Okay, i... am I alone? _

** No, you sort of "wake up" from being awake (?)... and see through the mists that a figure is napping in a... Camping chair. (they've got to have a better name for those, canvas chair, maybe? **

_ A Lawnchair? _

** No, not like patio furniture, just a foldable lightweight chair.  **

_ With the mesh cupholders _ **__ **

** Yes! But this one's beat up, so there's a hole in one of the cup holders and a rip across the back.  **

_ Doesn't all mesh have holes in it? _

**... yes. But this one's- you know what I mean! You wake up and see that Bill is here sleeping in a foldable canvas chair that has one too many holes in its cup holder.  **

_ And the other dads aren't here. _

** You are here without the Dads. **

_ I walk up to the Chair.  _

** Bill is still asleep.  **

_ I am going to kick the leg, so he falls out of it. _

** I mean, they're pretty sturdy chairs. It's not going to tip like a wood one would. **

_ (Wood one wood)... but it's a shitty camping chair, right? I want to make it, so he falls and gets tangled up in it. Like when one of the connector bits break, and you just fall right through it. _

** Oh, okay, roll... actually fuck it. You just do it; you can see that the plastic joint on one of the legs is weak, and when you kick the chair, it breaks. **

"What the FUck..." ****

** He seems really pissed, but after a second, he recognizes you, and his look softens with pity.  **

"Glenn... oh shit, i thought- man you look rough." 

"Thanks." <{sarcastic}>

_ I'm going to kick him in the face.  _

** Oh, shit, Realy? I guess roll to attack.  **

_ That's a 19. And want to knock his teeth in.  _

** Okay!? That hits, and you kick him, and he loses ... a tooth. He's now bleeding from his mouth. And he tries to move away from you ... and he does, sort of crawling backward, and half untangling himself from the chair, **

"Fuck, Glenn! it's me it's your old man!" 

_ I'm going to pick up the chair, to beat him with it.  _

** Wait, are you just going to fight him?  **

_ Yes. I took Nick away from me. I'm going to beat his ass.  _

** Okay, Ummm. I think you reach to grab the chair, and Bill remembers that he has control over this domain and just disappears it.  **

"Look, i can tell your upset. I was just on my way to help you out-"

_ I'm going to take a swing at him with my left hand.  _

** He's going to like... flash off to the side.  **

"I just had to wait until Willy was distracted. Look im on your side kido. Im an inside man- you gotta trust-"

"Why the Fuck would i trust you?!!!"

** He pauses and looks hurt for a moment.  **

"Because im your old man." 

"Fuck off, you havent been a parent sence i was ten! You were always just a guy who i had to bend my life around."

"Glenn, you don't mean-"

"You lost me Nick!" 

_ And I'm going to swing at him again.  _

** Yeah, he's going to dodge again. But this time, he puts up a wall of purple mist, and your arm gets stuck in it.  **

"Listen, that was all Willy, man! The last thing i wanted was for you to lose that case." 

_ Can I escape the wall? _

** Yeah, give me a Strenth check.  **

_...15. _

** You manage to pull your arm free.  **

"Hey Tiger, before you get in another haymaker i have a plan."

"Shut the Fuck up Bill! Im not going to stand down because you have some hairbrained, and use a pet name. Im not a kid anymore."

_ And I'm going to lunge at him. _

** He's still flash stepping away. I'm just letting you know he has control over this dream, and you're not going to be able to get another hit on him. You got to hurt him before because he was asleep, but this is not going to be "a you defeat one of the Omega Dads" sort of thing.  **

_ I'm okay with that. I feel like Glenn needs to say some shit to his dad, and I don't think he's going to get there without being distracted by trying to kick his ass.  _

** Okay... I like that. So... **

"I can see your not a kid, what the fuck happend to you?"

"You!! You put me in time prison!!! To Die!!"

"It been like a week! I was on my way. You know Its been tough going cold turky you know. I had to line up my ducks."

"what?!?!"

"My dad magic, with you out of time i kinda-"

"Nevermid i don't care."

_ I'm attacking again.  _

** And he's dodging and putting up another wall to catch you. Roll for dex.  **

_...7? _

** No. your; let's say you lunged again. And so your shoulder and head is trapped in this corporeal fog. **

"The last thing i wanted was for you to loose that case. You lossing Nick is a huge bummer, took a real tole on my casting ability."

"Shut the fuck up pold man!!!" 

_ And I'm going to smash through the wall. 11. _

** Okay, you kinda get the rest of your shoulder through, and that gives you enough room to wiggle out.  **

"Hey Glenny im here to hel-"

"I said shut up, I don't Fucking need your help!!! I need you to get out of my Shit. Leave me and my kid alone, okay?! Stop tring to make it better, or tell me how this is all a big problem for you. Do what your good at and JUst LEave!"

** I think he kinda stops short at that, and for the first time, you can remember there's something hurt and dark in his face. **

"So that's what this is about."

"This isnt"' about'" anything Bill!! I just want to know your not going to-"

"No this is about me not being around when you were a kid. You know i Willy and Bear are always talking about how their kids blame them for all this stupid shit, and i though 'not my boy, we're chill' and now i find out your-"

"I said shut up."

_ I feel like alot of my original fight has gone out of me. Like Glenn expected to just have a good cathartic fight, and now that even this has turned into wishy-washy emotional stuff, he wants to disengage. _

** That makes sense. I don't think Bill would notice. He's just shifted into full defensive-guilt trip mode- **

"-Fine, ill go. Ill stop trying to help out my one and only son. A son who didnt even show up to my funeral, by the way. But, Im the asshole for giving you the space you wanted growing up. Its not like i wasnt there when you needed me. Never whent hungry, always had a roof over your head. More then i got growing-"

"-You wernt there."

"Well la-de-da mr. touring rockstar! You know not all of us get to take 8 month breaks from our gigs. Cant help that you felt abandoned because i had to get food on the table. And i never left you for more then a week!"

"Sure you were around, you were always around! But you wernt There Bill! You were so caught up in lossing Mom, and trying to prove that you were fine without her, that you compleatly shut me out! Youd show up and give me cash for food, and use me as some decoy in you scheem, or to boost your twisted ego. But you wernt THERE for Me! You were there for you at the best of times. Hell by the time i was 14 i didnt even need the money. I needed some one to help me deal with how my life was going. I needed someone like..."

"Are you done."

_ Glenn is just staring through Bill as he starts to realize for the first time that he isn't a good dad.  _

** Bill opens his mouth to say something nasty, but it's lost in this sort of static-y white noise that started to fill your head when you first had that thought. And you wake up. **


End file.
